Get a Grip Inuyasha
by bakugirl
Summary: Inuyasha likes Kagome, and she likes him back, they hold in their feelings until Inuyasha yells at Kagome, and when their feelings finally surface, they explode, and sparks fly. Will their relation ship survive, Or will Koga get in the way?
1. what is valentine's day Kagome?

Get a grip Inuyasha!

Dedicated to me good buds Nick, Susan, and Curt.

thanks for the inspiration Nick!

Inuyasha likes a human, and she likes him back, they hold in their feelings until Inuyasha yells at(and he calls her a moron) Kagome (but it takes a while for the sadness of being yelled at for Kagome), and when their feelings finally surface, they explode, and sparks fly. And Kagome has super spiritual powers, along with Keiko and Avion. InuxKag, RinxSessh (not in the same direction as the InuxKag pairing however.) (and a little kagxko pairing, but just one tiny scene.)

((third person pov))

{A/N don't hate Inuyasha, he just wasn't thinking clearly.}

Chapter 1

What's a Valentine's Day Kagome?

"I'm back!" Kagome called as Inuyasha helped her out of the well.

"YAY!" Shippo screamed hugging his "adopted mother"

"oh! Thank god you're back!" Sango exclaimed, "please control that dog of yours."

"not dog. dog DEMON."

"Inuyasha. What did you do to her this time?"

"NOTHING"

"he kept staring at the well. He barely ate. Luckily we were able to get him to bathe."

"you never change do you." Kagome asked as she handed Shippo his pocky, and an extra large sucker, "Happy valentines day Shippo," Kagome then gave Shippo another toy. not a fox magic kind of toy but a human child play thing kind of toy.

"what's valentines day Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome handed her and Miroku a treat for valentines day. Kagome even had something for Sesshomaru and Rin (but I may not be able to find at point in time where Kagome actually GIVES Sesshomaru and Rin their gifts, so just for my sake just pretend she gave them their gifts via Avion.), even Koga despite what he tried to do to Inuyasha, although Hakkaku and Ginta were also going to get something, since they did nothing wrong, and she was hoping to give Inuyasha something special. If only she could get a good moment to give it to him.

"so, where's mine?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome seemed to be finished handing out gifts.

"Yours, is coming later Inuyasha."

"oh ok. Well what is this holiday for anyway?"

"ok here let's all sit down and I'll tell all of you at once" Kagome suggested

"sure." Then everyone in the group sat down, even Mr. moody, Inuyasha.

"Valentines Day is about, love and happiness, about showing the one you love you love them, sometimes with expensive candy, sometimes with fancy flowers, and sometimes even a huge toy teddy bear and a box of candy, or just something from the heart."

"oh" came a collective response from everyone but Inuyasha, since he was too caught in his thoughts.

'showing the one you love you care, huh? But what could I get Kagome?'

'I wonder if Inuyasha will even try to do something for valentines day.'

"woof?" Keiko asked front paws on Kagome knees, asking to sit on her lap.

"go ahead Keiko."

"WOOF! WOOF!" Keiko barked jumping up on her lap, spun around in a small slow circle twice and laid down curled up in a ball contentedly.

And Kagome started thinking about stuff that she wanted to do later on that day,

"uh, Kagome?"

"yeah what is it Inuyasha?"

"not so fast half-breed." Koga yelled as he suddenly appeared, followed by Hakkaku and Ginta including a few wolves.

"hey Hakkaku and Ginta come here for a sec."

"uh sure, what is it Kagome?"

"here. These are for you." She said handing them each a meaty treat (not the brand of dog treats, but actual meat)

"woof woof" Kagome called to the wolves, and was answered by the accompanying wolves running excitedly to her hoping for the same treat Hakkaku and Ginta received. They did, and were ecstatic, "there we go all happy!" Kagome said patting each wolf on the head lovingly as they munched on the meat she gave them.

"here Koga, I feel like you should get something too, just since they all got something" "but I am still pretty mad at you for what you did to me and Inuyasha."

"hey Kagome the wolves were wondering why the meat is so good." Ginta asked actually wondering the same thing.

"I bought it fresh and seasoned it following a recipe for treats for pet wolves, and since you guys are wolf demons I figured you'd love them and I guess I was right! And they deserve it after all those battles they fight in, you guys also deserve it too!"

"oh! Well thanks Kagome! And you were right this meat is delicious!" the two wolf demons thanked her as they finished eating their snack.

"WOOF! WOOF! HOOOOOOOWWWL!" all of the wolves thanked Kagome happily.

"I think they like you now." commented Hakkaku

"hey you guys want some more I got extra, it's in that green basket you could give it to the rest of your pack." "and Inuyasha here is *loud grunt* yours" Kagome said hauling a REALLY heavy basket on Inuyasha's lap, full of sealed containers of ramen, or as Inuyasha calls them, Ninja Food.

"all of it's mine?"

"mmm, hmm! Go ahead dig in." and he did. So now the only gifts left to give are for Yuri, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

"really? the whole pack?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked Kagome.

"why is there not enough?"

"no! there's enough!" the two said happily, "it's just we weren't expecting anything like this."

"oh, it's ok, I wanted to." Kagome said happy that they all liked their gifts, "if you want I can help you pass it out"

"ok, but shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha?"

"no, I have spiritual powers I can run as fast as Inuyasha, so we can go while he enjoys his snack." 'he is probably going to be fat if he eats all of that at once!'

"ok!"

"here, I'll carry the basket." Said Koga,

"uh, sure. Just don't run too fast you might dry out the meat if you do,"

"oh ok."

At Koga's wolf den.

"wow, Kagome the wolves love you!"

"I guess they like getting treats!" Kagome said giggling while many wolves licked her face happily.

"yeah, they really like you, here."

"what is it?" Kagome asked as Koga handed her a whistle shaped like a wolf howling.

"it's a wolf caller, if you need help really badly any wolf will hear this whistle, and come to help you."

"wow, thank you!"

"actually the wolves decide who can have those whistles," Hakkaku commented

"really?"

"yes, they must really like you, they gave Koga the whistle and told him they wanted to do something to thank you for their snacks, they absolutely loved the meat!"

"well, that's wonderful, I'll be sure to use the same recipe next year too!" Kagome said as she pet each and every wolf that came up to her.

"wow! I've never seen them like a miko so much before!"

"never?"

"no, since most mikos don't like demons remember."

"oh, yeah." "well, I am not an ordinary miko, I don't hate demons, unless given a reason."

"yeah, hey Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did before."  
>"it's ok, Koga, I forgive you."<p>

"but Inuyasha hasn't."

"nope, he still hates you." Kagome said awkwardly.

"I can tell." Koga said chuckling slightly.

"yeah."

"did you know if you mate someone your personalities mix a little bit?" Koga said.

"really, like how?"

"well, let's say you and Inuyasha."

"ok."

"then you may grow fuzzy dog ears, or act like him a little bit."

"oh, that is interesting."

"but that only happens between different breeds, like if you and any one but a human, because you are human."

"so, then Inuyasha might start to act like me a little bit then right?"

"yea, that would look strange, since everyone is used to the way he acts."

"yeah, I get you point." Kagome said, "wait." then telling the wolves she wanted to get up and they got off of her, and she walked almost to the entrance, "I know you are there Inuyasha!"

"how did you know?"

"I could sense you." Kagome said walking back to the wolves, "and your breathe reeks of ramen." Koga said laughing

"so, I like them." Inuyasha said honestly

"we all know." Koga and Kagome said at the same time.


	2. PARTY TIME!

Chapter 2

PARTY TIME!

"feh!" "so what are we going to do today?"

"well, since Naraku is probably dead, why don't we just have fun."

"and the wolves would love to just play and goof off."

"oh yeah! Don't they have to train everyday or something?"

"kind of yeah." "you want to tell everyone or you want me to?" Koga asked.

"how about you tell your pack, and I tell my friends."

"got it." Then Koga speaks in wolf demon, since his pack is all wolf demon everyone understands what is about to say including the actual wolves, "Alright everybody! Here is what we are going to do today, since according to Kagome today is a holiday, we are going to just have fun, practice and train only if you want to it is not required today, so go on and have fun!" Koga announced loud enough for the entire pack to hear, and once he finished talking they did go, in fact they bolted out of the cave! Except Koga, he walked out of it to watch the others in his pack play, and goof off!

Back where Kagome and Inuyasha's friends are.

"hey guys, were going to have fun today, even Koga's wolf pack is joining in on the fun! So come on!"

"YAY!" Shippo yelled happily as he went behind a tree to put on his swimming gear

"mew!" Kirara mewed ultra happy.

"really? the entire day?" asked Sango

"yep! the entire day!"

"this is a nice change."

"so, what do you want to do for today since we are just going to have fun Kagome?"

"be right back Inuyasha, I'm getting my swimming suit." Kagome yelled as she climbed in the well to put on her swimming suit on, "but wait in this era, I don't want you to accidentally to be a peeping Miroku."

"I heard that! And it is quite offensive!" the monk said pretending to be hurt physically by her words.

"shaddup! we all know you do it!" Inuyasha snapped at the lecherous monk.

"come on Miroku, let's go before Inuyasha kills you." said Sango walking up to Miroku.

"oh dearest Sango, you truly are a beauty!" the monk said rubbing her rump. **SLAP!**

"lecher." said Inuyasha after Sango slapped Miroku.

moments later Kagome emerged from the well, carrying new items.

"what's that stuff Kagome?" Inuyasha asked picking her up and lifting her out of the well.

"just stuff; towel, extra clothes, other things, and this." She said holding a necklace, "I finally remembered to show it to you Inuyasha"

"why? Is there something in it?"

"yeah, it's a locket, in my era you get a tiny picture and put it in a locket, then you put the locket on a chain and wear it."

"so, what pictures are in that one?"

"look and see for yourself Inuyasha" she said opening it and showing the inside to him.

"it's, me?, and you?"

"yeah, so I can always have you with me even when you can't actually be next to me"

"that's weird."

"I knew you'd say that!" she said giggling

"so why did you change into that?" referring to her swimming suit

"I can't swim in my school uniform silly!"

"I can't wait to splash that wolf Koga!"

"don't be too mean this time Inuyasha, you don't want me to use the word that activates your necklace do you?."

"I hate that word don't you dare say it."

"s-i-" but Inuyasha covered her mouth as she playfully began saying the word sit.

"why do you do that to me?" he asked annoyed, Kagome giggled from behind his hand.

"*just smiles*"

"hey answer me!"

"it's for me to know and you to find out!" she said running off after putting her things in the hut.

"hey, Kagome! I'm talkin' to you!"

"HEY Kagome!" Koga greeted her cheerfully, as she ran over to his pack, obviously followed by Inuyasha.

"hello, half-"

"don't do that today Koga" Kagome said looking over her shoulder at the wolf demon.

"ok, for you I will."

"thank you!" she said walking over to the wolves and petting them, and scratching their bellies.

"wow, she is really caring about others" said Koga to Inuyasha after Inuyasha was standing next to him.

"yeah, she even forgave you for kidnapping her."

"I was just as surprised, I wasn't expecting her to actually forgive me."

"I still haven't"

"I know." Koga said, perfectly calmly, "so has she talked about me?"

"no, not really" Inuyasha answered as both men watched Kagome play with the wolves, "she talk about me when she's around you?"

"yea. A lot."

"like what."

"just stuff,"

"what kind of stuff?" he asked as they decided to sit down and watch her, they both thought she was beautiful.

"well I can definitely tell you she is crazy in love with you."

"r-really?" Inuyasha said shocked

"yeah, she never says one bad thing about you, I'm actually pretty jealous."

"I'd imagine."

{A/N they forgot about the fact they hate each other as they watched Kagome, since they both LOVE her, they just, well I guess the word would be hypnotized by her beauty I guess.}

"so…"

"was that meat as good as you told her?"

"better. She said she seasoned it by following a recipe for pet wolves, and it tasted REALLY good, since we are wolf demons." Said Koga.

"oh."

{A/N I SUCK AT SMALL TALK!}

"she has a necklace thing with a picture of me in it."

"really? wow, that sounds big"

"I think she got the picture when I was yelling at some box thing she had for blinding me with a flash of white light."

"oh, yeah, I remember that day, you hated that thing, whatever it was."

"*ear twitch*" then Inuyasha turned around, and saw, a two tailed Inu-manta with purple eyes., "hey Keiko, what you doing here? Did Yuri send you?"

"RUFF! RUFF, WOOF!"

"oh, she's over there."

"woof woof!"

"you know that two tail?"

"yeah, it's one of my sister's"

"you have a sister?"

"yeah, my dad wasn't very good at keeping one relationship. He was with Sesshomaru's mom, then Yuri's mom, then mine."

"wow, that's gotta be tough."

"it was."

Over by Kagome.

"Hey, Keiko! What'cha doing here?"

"BARK! YIP YIP RUP! BARR!" Keiko told her

"*half chuckle* what did she want me to do what again?"

"BARRRUFF! RIFF RUFF ARF!" Keiko exclaimed

"cannon ball?"

"barr!"

"Yuri is strange, I'll give her that, any other messages?"

"*Keiko thinks for a moment* Riff arf, BARRRUFF WOOF!"

"ok, you can go play with Kirara, but tell her to be careful of Shippo, he has something planned for her."

"RUFF-RUFF!"

"hey! INUYASHA!" "KOGA!"

over with Inuyasha and Koga

"hey! INUYASHA!" "KOGA!"

"I wonder what she wants." They both said getting up.

"COME HERE!"

"ok." Then they did.

"wanna go diving with me?"

"sure," Koga accepted

"feh, why not."

"I'll go first!" Kagome exclaimed

"ok," they said as they watched her jump off, she was absolutely gorgeous to them.

"CANNON-BALL!" _**KER-SPLASH!**_ Then she swam back to where the two were standing

"how was I?" neither could think of anything.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? You have NOTHING to say?" "what about you Koga,"

"perfect." Koga managed

"thanks, your turn Koga,"

"ok."

"so, why won't you talk Inuyasha?"


	3. heartache

Chapter 3

Heartache

"… - …" 'was Koga just messing with me?' 'is Kagome **really** crazy in love with me?' Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha?"

"CANNON BALL!" _**SPLASH! **_Rains a bit due to the big splash.

"how was I?"

"wow, you even made it rain a bit."

"cool"

"... *still deep in thought*"

"something wrong with him?"

"I don't know he just stares at his reflection, and mumbling to himself."

"mind if I try something?" Koga asked wanting to help her

"go ahead."

"yo! Mangy mutt! I'm talking to you!" Koga said angrily, "say something!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Inuyasha snapped, "CAN'T YOU SEE I AM THINIKING YOU MORON!" looking at Kagome, since she smelled of wolves, and he wasn't thinking strait, or even looking strait. "What the heck is it?" Inuyasha snapped at who he thought was Koga,

"I *sniffle* I just wanted to talk to you Inuyasha." she said crying, and she ran off, deep, DEEP, DEEP into the woods.

"oh great! Now what did I do to her?" Inuyasha asked truthfully angry at himself.

"you yelled at her, thinking it was me because she smelled like wolf." Koga said surprisingly calm, "Let me find and calm her down, I won't try to take her from you this time, I promise." Koga got out of the water and began walking towards her

"no, I'll find her." Inuyasha said holding back the wolf demon

"you upset her even more"

"I hurt her, it's my problem to fix." Snapped Inuyasha claws raised ready to fight.

"fine, go, I just wanted to help her." Then Inuyasha dashed off in the direction Kagome went.

Sesshomaru's castle

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,

"hello."

"can I stay here for a little while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha yelled at me, thinking I was a wolf!" she asked sobbing

"*opens the door* go ahead." "Would you like to say hello to Rin?"

"Yes."

"Rin, Kagome came to see you." he called out almost robotically.

"Kagome!" the little girl ran over to Kagome screaming excitedly

"You may roam the castle, if you wish to do so." Sesshomaru said with his tone having no emotion other than disinterest

"Thank you my Lord!"

"Yes thank you Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Rin asked innocently

"It's nothing you should worry about Rin."

"are you sure?" the little girl asked deeply concerned

"yes. *happy sniffle* you know how to cheer me up. thank you Rin."

"*hugs Rin*"

in the forest

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called getting desperate to hear her voice, even the word sit, "KAGOME!"

"found her yet?" asked Koga with his arms crossed over his chest looking down, while leaning against a tree nonchalantly

"no." then Inuyasha jumped down almost to the ground and sat on a branch

"I'll search the west, you search east."

"how could I have not thought of that!" Inuyasha yelled remembering Sesshomaru's castle is west, a long ways away from the camp.

"ok? So why are you heading west, I said you search east."

"no, my brother's castle is west and that's where she went when I yelled at her before."

"you are so hopeless." Koga sighed out, following the hanyou.

"feh! and you aren't?"

"no I'm not."

"shaddup."

"You know she probably hates you now."

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha screamed swiping his claws at Koga but missing

"hey!"

"she doesn't hate me I can tell, "

"how?"

"I JUST CAN!"

"hey careful, that temper made Kagome cry."

"*unsheathes Tetsusiaga* I said SHADDUP!" Inuyasha yells as one single tear rolls down his cheek.

"ok, ok." Koga said holding his hands up to say, ok, I'll back off.

"and besides, I know what I did," Inuyasha said as he sat down with his bangs covering his eyes, "but I wish I hadn't, because, because I love her." He said crumbling inside.

Then Koga sat down next to him, "it's ok" "I'm sorry, and you're right Inuyasha she wouldn't hate you, and from what I've heard her say about you, I have already lost a LONG time ago in the race for her heart." Koga said, "she LOVES you so deeply, I will never understand it."

"she, LOVES me that much?" Inuyasha asked looking strait at the wolf demon.

"yes" "I was just trying to win her heart back FROM you." "but from the way you are acting, I realize I should give up and be happy with being her friend."

In one of Sesshomaru's many guest bedrooms.

'why would he yell at me SO harshly?' Kagome thought staring at the forest, then the door opened and Jaken walked through

"Kagome?" Jaken asked scared of the miko

"*sniffle* yes, what is it Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru says lunch is prepared, would you like to join us?"

"yes, thank you Jaken." She said softly petting the imp's head a bit as she walked to the eating area..

"so, you are hungry. come, Rin wanted you to sit next to her."

"Kagome! Sit by me!"

"there is no point in starving myself, huh, Jaken?"

"uh, no, no point at all." The imp answered scared a bit.

"*sits down next to Rin* wow, this tastes delicious." Kagome complimented, well, whoever made the sandwich

"yes, it does." Commented Sesshomaru in the same emotionless tone.

{MAJOR A/N I'm sorry if any characters act, well not themselves, beyond the normal fanfic levels, (I personally have kind of strict fanfic ethics, but that is just me. Again, if they act WAY occ please just bare with me.) as in noticeably weird, like if Sango rubbed Miroku's butt and he slapped her. Or Inuyasha was acting like his half brother, I'm so sorry if any characters are major odcc (Out of Decent Character Context)}

"so, Kagome do you need help with anything?" Sesshomaru asked eating his lunch. Still in his I don't care, whatever, tone.

"actually, yes there is something Sesshomaru"

{A/N I think the name Sesshomaru, it is adorable and fun to say! *says Sesshomaru many many times*}

"what is it?" Sesshomaru asked sounding almost... intrigued.{ A/N weird moment, GO!}

"I was thinking since you grew up with Inuyasha you can help me figure something out."

"you mean you don't know him well enough already?"

"no, not really, he is hard to figure out sometimes"

"I would guess so." Sesshomaru said sounding some what indifferent or, as if he didn't care at all.

In the forest where Inuyasha and Koga are

"why did you yell at me like that Koga,"

"Kagome was wondering why you wouldn't talk to her after my dive, and I offered to try and get your attention for her."

"but you should have realized, you both smelled like wolf, so my nose told me you were sitting next to me."

"I wasn't, Kagome was, and got her feelings hurt." Koga said calmly as they both ran for Sesshomaru's castle, well Koga was following Inuyasha.

'UGH! Why is it so hard to care about her?' Inuyasha screamed in his head

"hey is that it?"

"*looks up* yeah that's it."


	4. Get a Grip Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Get a grip Inuyasha

Sesshomaru's backyard

"so what do you want me to tell you about my little half-breed of a brother" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as Keiko was playing with Rin

{A/N yes Keiko went with Kagome}

"why is he so secretive with his softer side?"

"he was picked on as a little child s-"

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha,

"hey Kagome." Greeted Koga

"hey Koga! hi Inuyasha."

"apparently she is mad at you a bit" whispered Koga

"ya think?" Inuyasha said and bonked Koga on the head, hard.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed then ran over to Koga

_**THUD!**_ "UGH.."

"are you ok Koga?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me Kagome."

"it's just in my nature." Kagome admitted, "I can't help it."

"Rin, when you are done playing come inside, I don't want you to get hurt, because my brother can be dangerous"

"Yes my lord!" Rin said running over to Yuri's backyard.

"Why did you sit me?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"you HIT Koga, for NO REASON!"

"feh!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said through clenched teeth

"what." Inuyasha hating himself for angering her again, and knowing he was about to be sat.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! " Kagome yelled and with each sit boy the anger in her voice grew.

_THUD! __THUD!_ _**THUD!**_ "ugh….I hate that word."

"SIT!"

THUD! "STOP!"

"come on Kagome let's go back to the others and join the fun."

"yea," Kagome said running with Koga.

"ugh, !" Inuyasha barked

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled back

_**THUD!**_ "I hate it when she does that."

Over with Koga and Kagome

"so why did you sit him that last time?"

"I had a feeling he said something rude"

"oh," Koga said with a slight chuckle

"what's so funny Koga?"

"nothing"

"no, I wanna hear it."

"ok, I was just thinking about how today has gone so far."

"and... were you laughing why?"

"because you started off being mad at me and nice to Inuyasha and now you're nice to me and mad at Inuyasha."

"oh, that _is_ kind of funny."

"I'm also sorry for calling you my woman when we first met."

"It's ok Koga, you just had certain feelings."

"yeah,"

"you are a great friend to have."

"well, wolves **ARE** very loyal."

"I can tell." "you are **VERY** loyal Koga."

"but I should tell you that Inuyasha searched for you for a long time, he sounded desperate to hear your voice even if it was that sit command as he searched. He loves you, in fact he told me he loves you."

"he told you that?" Kagome asked in a state of shock and she stopped running

"yeah, he did, I am surprised at how protective he is of you." Koga said stopping as well

"yeah,I remember one time he was really mad when Hojo was talking to me and giving me some medical thing at school."

"Hojo? Who's that"

"a guy I know from my era"

"oh, so what did Inuyasha do to the guy" Koga asked as the two sat down

"he nearly killed him"

"*laughs slightly* really? that is over-"

"don't you say over-kill" Kagome said slightly laughing

"I wasn't, but it did cross my mind"

"*suddenly looks kind of sad.*"

"what's wrong Kagome?"

"it's, it's nothing, I'm fine" Kagome said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"no, no you're not, you're crying, if you want to tell me what's bothering you, and I'll try my best to fix the problem." Koga said wiping the tear off of her face with the pad of his thumb, and as he does that they happen to look into each other's eyes

"I actually never noticed how pretty your eyes are Koga."

"I've known the beauty of yours." Koga said wearing an Edward Cullen smile, 'kiss her you moron!' Koga thought

'he's actually pretty cute' Kagome thought, as she stared into his eyes.

Then Kagome was about to say something, but she and Koga had "accidentally" (Koga wanted to, Kagome didn't try to, nor even thought about it. "-!" Kagome said, then instinctually deepened. She did actually **like** Koga. But she _**LOVED**_

Inuyasha. Moments later she realized she was kissing Koga and instantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Koga said.

"it's, it's ok Koga." Kagome said nervously

"do you want to run back to the others or would you rather I carry you?"

"carry." Kagome answered then Koga turned his back to her so she could get on it.

"you are very special Kagome.

"thank you, Koga." Kagome said resting her head on Koga's back

"*smiles contentedly then drops the smile*" 'that mutt is really not good for her, I wish she loved me instead, and judging from the trouble he caused today, he is going to hate himself.'

'what was Inuyasha thinking about, back when he yelled at me?' 'and does Inuyasha really love me? Even after I yelled at him just now?' 'oh, I am such a jerk sometimes.'

"so, how are your little pets doing, you know, keiko and, uh-"

"Avion. Yeah they're doing great, Keiko has gotten into the rhythm of our little group."

"that's good news." Koga said trying to cheer the girl up.

"yeah, it is." Kagome replied still a bit depressed over Inuyasha.

"would you like me to show you something really cool?"

"sure." Kagome answered sounding like Sesshomaru, because she was deep in thought about Inuyasha.

"you still thinking about him, huh."

"yeah." Kagome admitted

"makes sense. Considering how much you love him and all."

"yeah, I guess so."

"here we are."

"ok?"

"wait here, then blow your whistle when I say to, trust me you'll love it!" Koga said

"ok..." Kagome answered confusedly as Koga ran up the hill in front of her.

{A/N when Kagome use telepathy, the icons are: words here}

Hey, Avion! Kagome greeted Avion, telepathically, can you go to Inuyasha. he is at Sesshomaru's castle

yes, may I ask why Kagome. Avion replied through telepathy

I just want you to tell him I am sorry for sitting him so many times.

will do Kagome, would you like me report back when I am done.

no, I am actually going to be heading there too, so I want you to tell Inuyasha something as I get there.

ok, what is it Avion asked as she flew over to her destination.

I love him

got it.

over and out Kagome said telling Avion she was finished the telepathic conversation

over and out Avion said understanding.

Meanwhile

Over where Koga ran off to.

(there are 3 wolves with him, but don't ask me why.)

"ok, let's see here what can I do to cheer up Kagome." Koga thought out loud in wolf language, but not loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"why don't you bring Inuyasha here" offered the wolf on the left, named Keira

"yeah! And all 4 of us can convince him to apologize to Kagome!" finished Keira's sentence, the wolf in the middle, named thor.

"hmm, that might work, but the mutt never apologizes for anything." Koga said

"well, what if you went to-"


	5. forgiveness

Chapter 5

Forgiveness

"HEY, KOGA!" Kagome called.

"just a moment." Koga told the wolves, and they sat down, "yeah, what is it Kagome."

"can you take me back to Inuyasha, I need to talk to him. Avion is already headed there."

"*jumps down* uh, sure but why."

"I just need to talk to him."

"you can't stay mad at him can you Kagome?"

"no, I can't."

"*smiles slightly* ok, hop on." And as Kagome did Avion was greeting an upset inu

with Avion and Inuyasha

"HEY! INUYASHA!" called Avion as she reached Inuyasha.

"oh, hi Avion, why are you here?" looking really depressed

"Kagome told me to come here." Avion said as she land next to Inuyasha. And that made Inuyasha pick his head up instantly.

"she did?"

"uh-huh." Avion confirmed, "she also gave me some messages for you."

"ok, what are they?"

"one, she coming, two, she is sorry for sitting you so many times, and three, she loves you."

"she l-loves me?"

"yep, her exact words are, "I want you to tell Inuyasha something as I get there, I love him."

'she loves me. I can't believe she actually loves me.' Inuyasha thought.

"would you like me to contact her and give her a message?"

"actually, yeah, tell her I love her."

"ok." Then Avion's eyes glowed deep pink

Kagome, I have a message from Inuyasha.

ok, what is it?

he said he loves you.

he, does?

yes.

thank you Avion, over and out

over and out. and then Avion's eyes returned to their normal color

"so did she get it?"

"yep." Minutes later Inuyasha caught a whiff of wolf

"they're here." Inuyasha said standing up, and deciding to lean against a tree.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily as she waved an arm back and forth. Inuyasha noticed a happy her demeanor.

"hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily but not nearly as much excitement as Kagome had when she said hi.

"hi. wolf."

"hey mutt."

"Koga."

"sorry."

'stupid wolf.'

'stupid mutt.'

'silly, you are both silly.'

"ok, enough, I didn't come here so you two could fight." Kagome said standing between the two males, "I came to -"

"ok, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"what?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"oh, well, thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling, "but I was going to apologize to you."

"but didn't you do that with the message you sent Avion with?"

"yes, but I mean something else, come on." Kagome said leading Inuyasha away.

"what is it?"

"oh, just be quiet." Kagome said happily.

Then they reached Yuri's backyard, Avion, tell Koga to stay there.

yes, I will.

k, bye.

bye.

"so, what did you want to tell me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they lied down on the soft grass

"I'm sorry, I ran off, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Inuyasha. I love you and I never intended to hurt you." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha, "I missed you."

"hhhmm, Kagome, do you mean that, I mean, that you love me." Inuyasha asked sitting up

"yes. I do, I mean it. I LOVE YOU INUYASHA." Kagome said as she sat on Inuyasha's lap backwards and started deeply into his golden inu eyes, "very, very, much." Then softly kissed him. and apparently he liked the feeling of her lips on his, because he kissed her deeply.

'..kissssing..mmmeeeee?' Kagome thought as the kiss numbed her thoughts to mush, while intensifying itself. And Kagome's mind was rendered unable to think, and literally a split second later, and she pushed into the kiss adding her own mind numbing passion to it. And the next thing the two knew was Kagome was lying on top of Inuyasha and they were kissing passionately, luckily Kagome told Avion to make Koga stay back with her. Inuyasha and Kagome just laid there kissing for a while, until Inuyasha caught the scent of his half brother Sesshomaru, and they sat up, Kagome was still sitting on Inuyasha's lap, with his arms around her waist gently.

"hello, little brother,"

"what do you want Sesshomaru?"

"tell me why do you love Kagome so much, she IS after all, a human"

"you should be one to talk we all know you adopted Rin, a human."

"yes, but that is a different matter, Rin is only a child and cannot protect herself. Kagome can."

"ok?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru sat down "but why do you care if Inuyasha and I love each other?"

"I am just curious."

"I don't have to answer to you!"

'you are so stubborn Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as the two siblings yelled at each other, well Inuyasha yelled Sesshomaru didn't, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"hm?" "yes, what is it Kagome." Asked Sesshomaru

"why EXACTLY do you want to know why Inuyasha loves me."

"I never understood why our father left my mother for a human."

"and since I am a human you think there's a connection?"

"yes."

"well that's a good reason to me, that makes a lot of sense."

"feh! I still don't have to answer to him!"

"well then, Kagome will you at least tell me why you love him, a half-demon?"

"uh, ok. I guess, he is loyal, protective, adorable, I really can't think of any REASONS, probably because I just love Inuyasha, I feel like I don't need a reason to love him, I just... do." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha as she sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. Then Inuyasha chuckled a bit when Kagome tickled his ear, "But I do love a guy with fuzzy dog ears, though, I love animals, and plus fuzzy dog ears are just plain adorable!"

"I see." Sesshomaru said in his deep in thought tone.

"Inuyasha It doesn't matter." Kagome said calming him down.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily as she ran up to her lord, "oh, hello Inuyasha, hello Kagome." Rin greeted politely as she sat down next to her lord.

"hello Rin, was playing with Keiko fun?" Kagome asked as Keiko curled into a ball on the little girl's lap.

"yes, it was, Keiko and I are very good friends."

"HEY, RIN!" Yuri called, "COME HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"OK!" "thank you for letting me play with Keiko!" Rin said then running over to Yuri as Keiko sat on the girl's shoulder

"hey Kagome" Koga said, followed be Avion

"Koga, didn't Avion tell you to stay where you were."

"I did many times." Avion said as she landed on the wolf demon's shoulder.

some times Koga is as stubborn as Inuyasha. Avion said through telepathy.

"thank you for the information Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked away

"so why did you come here?" Kagome asked Koga as he sat down where Sesshomaru was.

"just wanted to." Koga answered his face looked as if he were being honest


	6. the proposal

Chapter 6

The proposal.

"Koga, you need to trust Inuyasha more, he protects me very well."

"oh yeah? He protected you very well today! Was he protecting you when he called you a moron?" Koga yelled

"he wasn't thinking clearly, every one makes mistakes Koga, even me and you."

"not like his mistakes!"

"well you kidnapped her!" Inuyasha barked

"I apologized for it!"

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TOO!" "Koga stop harassing Inuyasha."

"I'm not harassing him."

"yes, Koga, you are, he is very sweet to me. I love him." Kagome said standing up, well she tried to, Inuyasha wouldn't let her. "why can't you accept the fact I don't love you, I love Inuyasha."

"I will never understand why you love that worthless half-breed." Koga said as he got up, but suddenly got a big bonk on the head

"Koga if you want to be my friend, you better be nice to Inuyasha." Kagome yelled after she **roughly** bonked him on the head, "and you know what Koga, Inuyasha is actually better behaved than you are." "you act as though Inuyasha is some half-demon version of Naraku, and you know what that does to me, it hurts me. Because you are being rude to the man I love more than anything! You have a lot of nerve to act this way." Kagome scolded the wolf demon then she blew her whistle. And moments later many wolves ran up to her.

"WHY DID YOU BLOW THE WHISTLE?"

then in wolf language, "wolves will you please make sure Koga doesn't follow me and Inuyasha until I blow the whistle again?"

"RUFF RUFF." The wolf in the front said, then the wolves that were there swarmed around Koga and did as Kagome asked.

"thank you wolves." Kagome called as she got on Inuyasha's back and he ran off for the well.

"hey, Kagome where did you get that whistle?"

"oh, Koga's wolves gave it to me, it's how they say thank you. when I need their help I blow the whistle and they come."

"oh, so that's why they weren't obeying Koga when he told them to let him through."

"yeah."

"did you really mean what you said back there, I mean about me."

"you think I was lying to Koga?"

"kind of, maybe."

"I wasn't lying, I meant every word. I love you Inuyasha, not Koga." She said as she hugged his neck.

Then Inuyasha suddenly stopped running and began walking, "I love you too Kagome."

"why did you stop running"

"I wanted to show you something."

"ok." Kagome said confused as Inuyasha set her down on a log and told her to stay put, then ran off, 'what's with him lately, he's been going through a lot of mood swings.'

Then Inuyasha returned holding something red, "here." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a small fire rat kimono.

"what's this for?"

"my mom and dad said when I meet the girl I wanna be with for the rest of my life I have to give this to her, it's how they wanted to welcome her to our family."

"really? me?"

"yeah." He said sitting next to her.

"it's beautiful Inuyasha!"

"my mom hand stitched that, it's from the hair of the fire rat so it'll protect you from fires." "just like mine does."

"oh, Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome said hugging him.

"why don't you put it on?"

"so this means you want to be-"

"your mate, yeah." Inuyasha said interrupting her

"oh!" Kagome hugging his neck

why are you so happy all of the sudden Kagome?

Inuyasha proposed to me!

really? that's great! Avion congratulated her, would you like me to tell all of the others

just not Koga, I'm sure Inuyasha wants to tell him personally!

ok.

"were you talking to Avion just now?"

"yeah."

"let me guess, you told her"

"don't worry Inuyasha. I told hey to let you tell Koga."

"ok good, I love messing with that wolf!"

"well this time he deserves it. You can go and tell him now while I get changed if you want."

"yeah" Inuyasha said and then ran off.

'he is so silly sometimes.'

Over with Koga

(keiko and Avion are there too, and Koga is still surrounded by his wolves)

Avion, Inuyasha is coming to talk to Koga.  
>about the proposal?<p>

kind of, he is actually coming to rub it in his face, I will never understand why that is so important to Inuyasha

would you like me to conference it to you.

video, and communications, please and thank you Avion

ok, one second

"Koga, Kagome said Inuyasha is coming" Avion said, "wolves, Kagome said Koga can talk to Inuyasha as well, but can't go anywhere."

"RUFF." The wolves understood. Then Avion's eyes and beak glowed pink then her eyes looked as if they turned into Kagome's.

"hey, Koga, Inuyasha has some big news for you." Kagome said through Avion.

"Kagome?"

"yeah, I am using telepathy to communicate through Avion, oh and here he is," as Kagome was talking through Avion, Inuyasha showed up looking slightly smug.

"hey Inuyasha." Greeted Kagome through Avion.

"hi, Kagome, you wanted to hear it didn't you?" Inuyasha asked Avion (technically he was talking to Kagome since she was communicating THROUGH Avion)

"I was just telling the wolves you were coming to tell Koga something."

"what did the mutt want to tell me?" Koga asked angrily as he sat surrounded by his own wolves.

"KOGA, DON'T CALL- INUYASHA, A MUTT!" Kagome screamed but remembered to let Inuyasha tell Koga about the proposal.

"why did you pause Kagome?"

"because I wanted to tell you something, and she almost did." Inuyasha explained.

"ok, well what is it?"

"we are mate's now." Inuyasha said knowing a BIG reaction out of Koga was coming.

Koga just sat there with a look of pure shock, "W-WHAT?" Koga screamed and nearly attacked Inuyasha but his wolves tackled the wolf demon, they weren't going to get into trouble with Koga since he knew they were just following Kagome's orders, "you two are MATES?"

"yes we are." Kagome said, but not through Avion this time, "Avion, thank you. here I'll recharge you" then Kagome's eyes glowed pink and instantly recharged Avion.

"thank you Kagome." Avion said then flew off to the rest of the gang, and tell them the news.

"does it fit?" Inuyasha asked.

"perfectly" Kagome said walking from behind a tree, and over to Inuyasha, "hey Koga, look I have my own robe of the fire rat." And some how her saying that made him calm down.

"so, you're a Taisho now, huh." "well, I guess I should treat that mu- I mean, Inuyasha with respect then."

*blows whistle softly* and the wolves got off of Koga. "yes, you should. if you want to be my friend."

"oh, yeah I forgot, my name IS going to have some getting used to, Kagome taisho. I like it. In fact it feels perfect." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha.

"good." Inuyasha said hugging her back sweetly with one arm around her waist.

"Kagome remember what I told you before about cross-bred mates" Koga said brushing himself off.

"oh yeah, actually I'd like to have inu ears." Kagome said giggling.

"huh?" Inuyasha said confused.

LP13478

"I was talking to Kagome before, and I told her when two mates aren't same breed like you two, they start to act like each other, or their breeds mix a little."

"yeah so either I get a little bit of demon in me or you get more human in you." Kagome said, "I can say I like the idea of having fuzzy dog ears!"

"you seem to love mine, that's for sure." Inuyasha said.

"yeah because their adorable!"

"feh." Inuyasha said as he stood there the way he does when his sleeves are overlapping each other, and Kagome softly pulling one of his ears and his face looked embarrassed.

"that looks so weird!"

"it feels weirder." "cause she is pulling my EARS." "OW."

"I wasn't pulling,"

"yes you did, it hurt!"

"you, ok fine I pulled once." Kagome admitted just because she didn't want to argue right now

"so how are you going to tell everyone else." Koga asked.

Avion is going to tell the others, and Inuyasha and I are going to tell my family."

"yeah, we should get going it's starting to get dark out, and don't you have school tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome hopped on his back.

"well, normally, but school is just becoming a problem, so I'm just going to stop going." "and besides, I don't need it here with you."

"yeah, that's for sure, why were you going there in the first place?"

"so I could get a good job, so I could have enough money to keep me alive and stuff."

"why?" "I never needed that stuff, and I turned out fine!"

"that's because you are part demon, you don't need to same things I do." "and you live in feudal Japan."

"so will you."

"yes, Inuyasha, so will I." "but that doesn't mean I can visit my era every so often." "for one, your ramen is made in my era."

"yeah I love that stuff!"

"you always have!" Kagome said giggling as Inuyasha ran for the well, but was stopped.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku said as Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and himself were sitting on the rim of the well.

"yeah, what is it?"

"you two tied the knot huh?" Sango said getting up.

"yeah, what of it?"

"we just wanted to congratulate you!" Shippo said jumping up and landing on Miroku's head.

"mew!"

"hey, Kagome "


End file.
